


Сюрприз

by Zombieboy



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Kink, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rimming, Starker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: Однажды ночью в особняке Тони Старка Питер столкнулся с человеком, которого никак не ожидал увидеть.





	Сюрприз

       От резкого виража в воздухе нити паутины завибрировали, как струны под смычком сумасшедшего, и, выровняв траекторию, Питер с восторгом признал, что ему нравится добираться до особняка Тони Старка именно так: тайком, ночью, в костюме Человека-паука, словно он на опасном задании, от которого зависит судьба города. Наконец увидев причудливый силуэт здания, Питер сбавил скорость и по-ребячески оттолкнулся от стены, кувыркнувшись через голову, вместо того чтобы сразу приземлиться. Тони точно сказал бы на этот счёт что-то язвительное. Питер снял перчатку и осторожно коснулся подушечкой большого пальца круглой светящейся панели рядом с входной дверью.  
  
       _«Идентификация принята. Добро пожаловать, мистер Паркер»_ , — тут же сообщила П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А., благодушно решив обойтись официальным приветствием. Дверь бесшумно открылась.  
  
      — Забыла добавить «домой», — Питер усмехнулся и вошёл, машинально начав на ходу избавляться от костюма.  
  
      Он находился в большом приглушённо освещённом холле особняка Тони Старка. Было около двух часов ночи, поэтому Питер очень старался не шуметь. Оставшись в одних трусах, он сложил костюм и уже хотел было прошмыгнуть в спальню, как вдруг заметил свет в главной гостиной.  
  
      «Чёрт, он что, ещё не ложился?» — Питер ощутил смутную тревогу.  
  
      Обычно Тони засиживался допоздна, только если проводил время с бутылкой. Это случалось не так уж часто в последнее время, но его так называемый «кратковременный кризис личности» мог затянуться не на один день. Питер осторожно приоткрыл дверь и тут же увидел человека, застать которого в доме никак не ожидал, — Пеппер Поттс.  
  
      — Мисс Поттс? — от неожиданности он едва успел прикрыться свёртком одежды.  
  
      — Питер? — она приоткрыла рот от изумления. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
      — Я, ну, меня П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. впустила… — ляпнул взволнованный Питер и тут же чуть не стукнул себя по лбу.  
  
      Пеппер едва сдержала улыбку, поняв его оплошность. Уж конечно, она беспокоилась не о том, что он взломал систему безопасности и намеревается угнать спорткар Старка.  
  
      Выдавив улыбку, Питер почувствовал себя идиотом. Он прекрасно знал, что Пеппер должна была вернуться с вашингтонской конференции только через три дня. Утром Тони ничего не говорил о её приезде, значит, их обоих ждал сюрприз.  
  
       — Прости, это прозвучит бестактно, — Пеппер почесала лоб, — но всё же, почему ты здесь в трусах и в такое время?  
  
      Как раз на этот вопрос ответить оказалось нетрудно.  
  
      — Я снял костюм, думал переодеться, и вот, свет заметил. Моя одежда здесь, — Питер кивнул в сторону прихожей. — Это новая разработка, — он чуть приподнял свёрток, — тётя Мэй ведь не знает, что я Человек-паук, а раздеваться на улице как-то холодновато. Мистер Старк не возражает, когда я захожу. Даже ночью, ну, если веду себя тихо и ничего тут не трогаю.  
  
      Он виновато пожал плечами, чувствуя, как от столь откровенного вранья щёки заливаются краской.  
  
      — Так ты пришёл за вещами, — на лице Пеппер наконец появилась добродушная улыбка, — что ж, теперь мне всё ясно. Тогда одевайся, я напою тебя кофе с пончиками, если не возражаешь. Будем считать, что это очень ранний завтрак.  
  
      — Угу, — Питер кивнул. — Я мигом.  
  
      — Значит, жду тебя на кухне, — она грациозно поднялась со стула и пошла варить кофе.  
  
      Как только Пеппер покинула комнату, Питер первым делом бросился к сумке. Он впопыхах запрыгнул в джинсы, натянул майку и принялся метаться по гостиной, пытаясь вспомнить, куда именно закинул носки, когда утром пытался попасть ими в голову Тони.  
  
      — Ты представляешь, Тони всё ещё нет, — голос Пеппер долетел до него с кухни. — Я посылала сообщения весь день, надеялась, хоть Хеппи меня встретит, но, увы, пришлось взять такси и мчаться сюда через весь город. Ты, случайно, не знаешь, где он? Может, Тони собирался… даже не знаю… в клуб? На церемонию вручения «Оскара»? Или где-то срочно понадобился Железный Человек?  
  
      Питер нашёл левый носок под столом, чему был весьма рад.  
  
      — Да… нет, — воровато обернувшись, он заглянул под диван, — мистер Старк ничего не говорил о своих планах. Но уверен, с ним всё в порядке. Карен бы мне сообщила.  
  
      — Карен? — интонация Пеппер чуть изменилась.  
  
      — Моя личная П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. — Он наконец обнаружил и правый носок, но его ещё надо было как-то достать. Паутина пригодилась бы как нельзя кстати. — Наши костюмы могут передавать сообщения друг другу, так работать намного эффективнее.  
  
      Когда она вошла, Питер как раз успел натянуть носки.  
  
      — Понимаю, — Пеппер держала старомодную медную турку. — Кофе готов. И что это ты уселся на пол? Паучьи привычки? Открою секрет — на диване будет куда удобнее.  
  
      Пеппер рассмеялась, мило наморщив носик. Питер тоже попытался улыбнуться как можно беззаботнее, но вместо этого на его лице появился какой-то дурацкий оскал.  
  
      — Я немного устал, наверное, — Питер поспешил встать. — Спасибо, мисс Поттс, кофе как раз то, что мне сейчас нужно.  


***

  
      Они сидели за столом не больше десяти минут, которые показались Питеру вечностью. Пеппер всё время что-то рассказывала: о том, как прошла одна важная конференция, и о том, как другую пришлось отложить из-за анонимных угроз каких-то арабских террористов. Упомянула, как пожалела, что отказалась от личного самолёта «Старк Индастрис», и пожаловалась на жуткую холодную еду на борту обычного лайнера. Питер слушал её вполуха, украдкой поглядывая на часы и старательно делая вид, что ему всё это очень интересно.  
  
      Кофе был допит, пончики частично съедены, но Пеппер так и не спросила, когда же Питер собирается домой, хотя, по всей вероятности, вопрос вертелся у неё на языке.  
  
      — Мисс Поттс, большое спасибо за всё, — Питер убрал свою чашку в посудомойку, — но мне, наверное, уже пора.  
  
      — На улице глубокая ночь, — она тронула его за плечо, — думаю, ничего ужасного не произойдёт, если мы с тобой заночуем здесь. У Тони полно свободных комнат, и лично я, впустую прождав почти пять часов, никуда ехать не собираюсь.  
  
      Питер внутренне перевёл дух: всю эту неделю он якобы находился на стажировке в чикагском филиале «Старк Индастрис», и вваливаться домой посреди ночи с одной только спортивной сумкой вместо чемодана в его планы никак не входило.  
  
      — Ну, если мистер Старк не будет возражать… — он почесал в затылке. — Тётя Мэй наверняка уже десятый сон видит.  
  
      — Нам бы с тобой это тоже не помешало, — Пеппер ласково на него посмотрела, — честно говоря, я смертельно устала. Пойду приму душ и лягу в постель. П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А., — сказала она громче, — приготовь комнату мистеру Паркеру. А о себе я сама позабочусь, всё же ночевать здесь мне иногда приходилось.  
  
       _— Уже сделано, мисс Поттс._  
  
      Электронный голос едва не заставил Питера вздрогнуть. Со своим характером П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. вполне могла совсем неуместно сострить, но в этот раз удержалась. Пеппер уже пожелала Питеру доброй ночи, как вдруг остановилась в дверях и спросила:  
  
      — Питер, извини за личный вопрос, — она отвела глаза. — Ты когда-нибудь давал человеку ещё один шанс всё исправить?  
  
      Не зная, что на это сказать, Питер промычал невнятное: «Ну-у, я не…», но тут в прихожей послышалась возня и звуки, похожие на сдержанные ругательства.  
  
      — Это Тони, и, похоже, гостей он не ждёт, — прислушиваясь, Пеппер поднесла к губам указательный палец. — Пойду поздороваюсь всё-таки.  
  
      Питер кивнул и направился следом, решив, что его нежелание «здороваться» с хозяином дома будет воспринято неверно. Не успели они покинуть кухню, как Тони целеустремлённо прошёл мимо и, скинув пиджак на ковёр, ввалился в уборную, даже не удосужившись закрыть дверь. Как и ожидалось, он был пьян — не в стельку, к счастью, но явно навеселе.  
  
      — Эй, есть кто-нибудь дома? — громко крикнул Тони.  
  
      Питер, разумеется, промолчал, мысленно закрыв глаза ладонью, а Пеппер лишь сокрушённо вздохнула.  
  
      — Давай, детка, поговори со мной, я же знаю, что ты не спишь! — закончив, он вышел, на ходу застёгивая ширинку.  
  
      Встретившись с ним взглядом, Пеппер скрестила руки на груди.  
  
      — Почти уснула, честно говоря, — она усмехнулась. — Здравствуй, Тони.  
  
      В первую секунду глаза Тони полезли на лоб, но он довольно быстро собрался.  
  
      — О, Пеппер, какой приятный… сюрприз, — слегка пошатываясь, он вытер ладони о брюки. — А я тут болтаю с П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Е.Й. Знаешь, после того, как ты ушла, мы с ней прямо как родные…  
  
      Питер, стоявший за спиной Пеппер, подумал, что поездка в ночи к тёте Мэй стала бы для него меньшим из зол. По крайней мере, Мэй куда доверчивее опытной и рассудительной мисс Поттс.  
  
      — Он не стал бы сюрпризом, если бы ты хоть иногда прослушивал мои сообщения, — тяжело вздохнув, Пеппер отвела глаза. — Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить, это касается «Старк Индастрис», но из-за твоего опоздания и теперешнего состояния дела лучше отложить до завтра.  
  
      «Уж поверьте, с похмелья он будет не лучше», — мелькнуло в голове Питера, но он благоразумно промолчал.  
  
      — Что ж, завтра так завтра. Я рад, что ты вернулась, милая Пеппер, можешь занять мою спальню, — Тони с учтивой улыбкой сделал широкий жест.  
  
      Он уже направился наверх, но остановился и, довольно сносно отыграв удивление, спросил, уставившись на Питера:  
  
      — А ты, малявка, что здесь забыл?  
  
      — Свою одежду, мистер Старк. — Его взгляд можно было бы перевести как «я бы убил тебя прямо сейчас, если бы смог», но отвернувшаяся Пеппер, казалось, ничего не заметила. — Хотя сомневаюсь, что вы об этом помните.  
  
      — Действительно, — Тони хмыкнул, изображая безразличие, — информация не самая ценная. Ладно, можешь остаться в комнате для гостей, только не прикасайся там ни к чему, большинство вещей в этом доме стоят дороже тебя самого.  
  
      — Конечно, мистер Старк, — Питер кивнул, — я буду осторожен.  
  
      — Можно мне взять то большое полотенце, что Роуди подарил? — спросила Пеппер.  
  
      — Разумеется, хотя я был уверен, что ты забрала его с собой, когда съехала. Но если хочешь, П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А., ты, я и Человек-паук поищем его вместе. Всего три часа ночи, почему бы не устроить небольшой квест? — Тони и Пеппер понимающе улыбнулись друг другу.  
  
      — И П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. победит, — она лукаво прищурилась. — Ладно, пожалуй, приму душ завтра. Всем доброй ночи.  
  
      — Сладких снов, паучок, — провожая гостью наверх, шепнул Питеру Тони и словно невзначай задел его пальцы своими.  
  
      Думая, что бы ответить, Питер раздражённо закатил глаза, но уже через секунду услышал всё тот же голос, громко обращающийся к Пеппер:  
  
      — И всё же, это чёрт знает что, не дом, а проходной двор.  
  
      — Не ворчи, — до Питера донёсся сдавленный смешок, — мальчик просто зашёл переодеться, это я настояла, чтобы он остался.  
  
      — Переодеться? Пеппер, тут что, пляжная кабинка или туалет на заправке?! — Тони сделал паузу, по-видимому, картинно всплеснув руками. — Кстати, ты видела его новый костюм?  
  
      — Нет, не успела рассмотреть…  
  
      Они поднялись на второй этаж, и через пару минут Питер уже ничего не мог разобрать. Немного постояв у входной двери, он развернулся и, захватив сумку, лениво поплёлся в комнату для гостей. Проходя мимо пиджака, оставленного Тони, он машинально поднял его и зачем-то набросил себе на плечи.  
  
       _— Я постелила мистеру Старку в малой гостевой спальне,_ — голос П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.Ы. прозвучал где-то над его ухом.  
  
      — Спасибо, П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А., но, боюсь, мне ни к чему эта информация, — Питер хмуро толкнул дверь.  
  
      Войдя, он бросил сумку в угол и сел на шикарную массивную кровать, слишком большую и холодную для одного человека.  
  
       _— Просто подумала, так вам будет спокойнее_ , — П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. явно над ним издевалась.  
  
      — Спасибо за заботу, — Питер быстро стянул майку и джинсы, — но я и так совершенно спокоен.  
  
      Забравшись в кровать, он положил пиджак рядом и крепко прижал к себе обеими руками. От него пахло Тони: его любимой туалетной водой, кожаным салоном шикарного авто и алкоголем. Питер закрыл глаза и, нежно проведя ладонью по ткани, вдруг судорожно сжал её, продолжая вдыхать этот одуряющий аромат. Питер представил Тони, лежащего рядом, — горячего и влажного, каким он всегда был после хорошего долгого секса. Тони мягко улыбался, и Питер почти чувствовал пальцы, осторожно и ласково прикасающиеся к его лицу. Дыхание Питера участилось, он приоткрыл рот, словно собирался облизать воображаемую руку. От запаха и фантазий в паху появилось почти болезненное напряжение. Питер чуть выгнулся и, сунув пиджак между ног, несколько раз потёрся об него пахом.  
  
       _— Какое оставить освещение, мистер Паркер?_  — в эту секунду виртуального дворецкого Питер почти возненавидел.  
  
      — Никакое! — Пытаясь вновь сосредоточиться на ощущениях, Питер накрыл голову пиджаком, торопливо запуская в трусы правую руку. — И, П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А., сделай мне одолжение — заткнись уже.  


***

  
      Питер лежал в полной темноте. П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. наконец оставила его в покое, но первое волнующее видение рассеялось, а новая картинка почему-то никак не возникала. Буквально зарывшись в пиджак, Питер жадно вдыхал запах Тони, но перед глазами то и дело возникало лишь бледное лицо Пеппер, глядящее на него с ледяным отчуждением. Это совсем не заводило, а только отвлекало, и, хотя Питер не прекращал работать рукой, член оставался почти спокойным и вялым.  
  
      В темноте раздался щелчок, словно кто-то приоткрыл дверь. Питер на секунду замер, чутко прислушиваясь. Его голова всё ещё находилась под пиджаком, но, даже откинув его, в густой черноте он вряд ли смог бы что-то разглядеть. Питер сразу услышал шаги, не слишком быстрые, но уверенные, а потом матрас под ним ощутимо прогнулся.  
  
      — Эй, боец, помощь не нужна? — Тони отбросил пиджак, быстро подмяв Питера под себя. — П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А., добавь-ка немного приятного интимного света, я хочу его видеть.  
  
      Она молча исполнила просьбу, и теперь Питер мог смотреть на Тони, мягко целующего его скулы, уголки губ и подбородок.  
  
      — Знаешь, если бы я был Стрэнджем, заниматься мастурбацией с моими шмотками было бы куда веселее. Ты видел, что выделывает его чёртов плащ? — чуть отстранившись, Тони рывком стянул с себя майку. — Зато я у тебя человек-подсветка.  
  
      Он с улыбкой щёлкнул по голубоватой пластине у себя на груди и потянулся к Питеру губами. Поцелуй получился чувственным, но совсем не долгим, потому что пришедший в себя Питер почти тут же оттолкнул его.  
  
      — Ты рехнулся? — шёпот Питера прозвучал по-настоящему сердито. — Она же может войти!  
  
      Он резко указал пальцем на едва прикрытую дверь.  
  
      — К тебе, среди ночи? — Тони иронично поднял брови. — Очень сомневаюсь.  
  
      — Ладно, она может зайти к тебе. — Питер отскочил к спинке кровати, на всякий случай дёрнув на себя покрывало.  
  
      — Тоже вряд ли, — видимо, поняв, что разговора не избежать, Тони неохотно уселся напротив. — Для нас это уже пройденный этап.  
  
      — Да? А если я скажу, что мисс Поттс хочет тебя вернуть? — глядя ему в глаза, Питер недоверчиво прищурился. — Ну, или вернуться к тебе, не знаю, как у вас там оно называется.  
  
      На это Тони лишь махнул рукой.  
  
      — Чушь, паучок, если бы хотела, вернула бы, или вернулась месяца три назад. Теперь от меня Пеппер нужны лишь подписи на бумажках и чёртово розовое полотенце, с которым, по всей видимости, ушла одна из моих одноразовых подружек, — он задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Пожалуй, куплю ей такое же в супермаркете. Бьюсь об заклад, Пеппер в жизни не догадается о подмене.  
  
      — Догадается, — Питер откинул покрывало и с обречённым видом медленно сполз на матрас, — качество там дерьмо, а женщины в этом разбираются.  
  
      Тони улегся рядом, подперев голову кулаком. Первой мыслью Питера было отвернуться, но он почему-то этого не сделал.  
  
      — Ты только что сказал слово «дерьмо», малыш? — спросил Тони, внимательно разглядывая его лицо.  
  
      — Да, папочка, а что такое? — Питер состроил недовольную мину.  
  
      — Ничего. — Тони положил ладонь ему на грудь и стал осторожно поглаживать подушечкой пальца маленький розовый сосок. — Так на чём мы там остановились?  
  
      Питер почувствовал лёгкую волну возбуждения, но старался держать себя в руках.  
  
      — На том, что тебе пора валить отсюда, — он глубоко и напряжённо вздохнул. — Твоя комната на другом этаже, и, возможно, тебя там ждёт ещё один приятный сюрприз от сбежавшей невесты.  
  
      Питер представил обнажённую Пеппер, слегка прикрытую шёлковой простыней, и Тони, жадно набрасывающегося на столь лакомый кусочек. В мелодрамах тёти Мэй этот трюк срабатывал безотказно — может, и в жизни бы не подвёл. Будь Питер красивой и уверенной в себе женщиной, непременно заявился бы к Тони голым посреди ночи.  
  
      — И не подумаю, паучок, — робкие прикосновения стали смелее и откровеннее. Сильные пальцы быстро скользили по животу, оглаживая рёбра и слегка сдавливая кожу. — Боюсь, сюрпризов, приятных и не очень, с меня уже довольно.  
  
      — Не хочешь её? — мысленно послав всё к чёрту, Питер схватил его ладонь, заставляя опуститься к своему уже напряжённому члену.  
  
      Воображаемая Пеппер растаяла, и от осознания этой маленькой победы сердце Питера забилось чаще. Тони положил руку на его пах и принялся, лаская, легко сжимать и поглаживать член через трусы.  
  
      — Только не сейчас, — горячий шёпот Тони нежно щекотал шею и мочку уха.  
  
      Из-за особенностей конструкции нового костюма все волосы на теле Питера были тщательно удалены, и это давало весьма необычные ощущения. В первый день после эпиляции Питер чувствовал себя глупо, но его голое, абсолютно гладкое тело стало более чувствительным. Теперь даже случайные прикосновения к паховым складкам или мошонке заставляли вздрагивать, будто под кожей проходил слабый электрический разряд. Тони приспустил его бельё. Питер закрыл глаза и, закусив губу, сладко застонал, позволяя Тони ласкать себя, как ему вздумается. Слишком шуметь было нельзя, но именно сегодня сдерживаться ему совсем не хотелось. То, что их могла услышать Пеппер, почему-то жутко заводило. Питер почувствовал, как тёплые пальцы сначала осторожно помассировали его поджатые, зудящие яйца, а после уверенно обхватили член, издевательски медленно скользя по нему вверх-вниз.  
  
      — Хорошо, что она приехала, — почти теряя контроль, выдохнул Питер, — наверное, так чувствует себя сын, тайно от мамы трахающийся с папочкой.  
  
      Представив их одной счастливой семьёй, Питер не смог удержаться от сдавленного смешка.  
  
      — Серьёзно? — Жадно целуя его шею, Тони сжал член крепче. — Может, нам с Пеппер усыновить тебя, в таком случае?  
  
      — Обойдусь ролевыми играми. — Питер прижался теснее.  
  
      — Хорошо. — Тони быстро облизал пальцы и мягко скользнул ими между его ягодиц. — Интуиция подсказывает, что отец из меня хреновый.  
  
      Чувствуя упирающийся в бедро стояк, Питер понимал, что Тони тоже возбуждён, но почти не касался его, лишь позволял трогать себя и охотно отвечал на поцелуи.  
  
      Оторвав зад от кровати, Питер широко развёл согнутые ноги:  
  
      — Раз уж ты здесь, просто заткнись и потакай мне, папочка. Если понимаешь, о чём я…  
  
      Он слегка толкнулся бёдрами навстречу руке Тони. Влажные от слюны пальцы легко вошли внутрь, практически без боли и жжения, и Питеру захотелось почувствовать его ещё глубже.  
  
      — Ладно,  _сынок_ , — Тони привстал и быстро перевернул его на живот, — дважды просить твоего старика не придётся.  
  
      Питер приподнял задницу и прогнулся, готовый полностью отдаться его губам и языку. То, что Тони захочет сначала вылизать его, Питер даже не сомневался. В самый первый раз ему было жутко неловко, но Тони сказал, что римминг для него такое же удовольствие, как и для Питера, и что заниматься подобными вещами с приятным тебе человеком вполне нормально. Сколько «приятных людей» было у Тони до него, Питер тогда предпочёл не выяснять. И сейчас, сосредоточившись на ощущениях, он без лишних раздумий расслабил мышцы и закрыл глаза. Сначала Тони тщательно облизал кожу снаружи, заставляя Питера дрожать от нетерпения, и только потом аккуратно вошёл внутрь. Когда пальцы раскрыли задницу максимально широко, Питеру стало немного больно, но контраст с мягкими движениями языка показался ему восхитительным. Тони проник совсем неглубоко, но, ощутив, как его язык задел особо чувствительное место, Питер вскрикнул и рефлекторно дёрнулся навстречу. Теперь влажный тёплый язык проникал в него, насколько возможно.  
  
      — Я уже готов! — голос Питера больше не был шёпотом. — Я хочу трахнуться, Тони!  
  
      Оставив в покое анус, Тони слегка подразнил губами ноющие яйца Питера и сжал его твёрдый член.  
  
      Питер всё также стоял на коленях кверху задницей. Упираясь лбом в матрас, он видел живот, ляжки и крепкий член Тони между собственных ног, и то, как он быстро работал рукой, размазывал смазку по всей длине. Первый толчок показался Питеру даже слишком осторожным, поэтому он резко дёрнулся, насаживаясь на член.  
  
      — Можешь быть грубым, я не против.  
  
      Тони только хмыкнул в ответ и стал размашисто трахать его, вбивая член почти до основания. Питер стонал. Он чувствовал жжение, и в то же время острое удовольствие огненной рекой разливалось внутри. Их горячая влажная кожа соприкасалась, а яйца шлёпались друг о друга. Член Питера был напряжен, нестерпимо хотелось ласкать его, зажав в кулаке, но тогда разрядка настала бы слишком быстро. Толчки продолжались, боль постепенно уходила, полностью уступая место какому-то животному, пульсирующему кайфу. Трахая его, Тони громко и тяжело дышал. Ладони так сильно сжимали бёдра Питера, что, если бы не быстрая регенерация, утром на них обязательно проступили бы синяки. Где-то в угасающем сознании Питера снова возник образ Пеппер: теперь на обнажённой молочно-белой коже были чётко различимы красноватые следы от пальцев. Голая Пеппер лежала на той самой кровати в комнате Тони, и сквозь бледно-рыжие волосы на лобке проглядывала мягкая розовая складка. Питер не знал точно, какая у Пеппер грудь, потому что женщины часто покупают себе увеличивающий размер бюстгальтер, но вот то, что находится у них между ног, благодаря порнороликам представить было совсем несложно. Голая промежность Пеппер вовсе не заводила, но и не отталкивала.  
  
      — Хочу лечь на спину, — выдохнул Питер, приподняв голову, — дай мне перевернуться.  
  
      — Конечно, паучок… как скажешь. — Тони отстранился, быстро лаская себя рукой.  
  
      Когда Питер упал на матрас, Тони тут же навалился на него сверху, жадно, но очень нежно целуя в губы.  
  
      — Я хочу тебя… очень хочу, — задыхаясь, прошептал Питер, широко разводя колени.  
  
      Тони приподнялся и, ловко закинув его ноги себе на плечи, снова стал трахать, ускорив темп. Представляя себя на месте Пеппер, Питер стонал всё громче. Сдерживаться уже не было смысла, и его рука быстро скользила по члену. Кончая, Питер вскрикнул так, что в тишине ночного дома Пеппер вполне могла его услышать, но думать об этом совсем не хотелось. Тони резко дёрнулся, вошёл в него на всю длину и тихо застонал, замерев на мгновение. Затем он вынул член и обессиленно рухнул на кровать рядом с Питером. Несколько секунд они лежали молча, тяжело и сбивчиво дыша.  
  
      — Похоже, завтра, да нет, уже сегодня меня будет ждать грандиозный разнос, — Тони усмехнулся, осторожно проводя рукой по губам Питера.  
  
      — Может, мне кошмар приснился, — улыбаясь в ответ, Питер легко поцеловал его пальцы.  
  
      — Может, — придвинувшись вплотную, Тони обнял его одной рукой, — но на кошмар это было не похоже.  
  
      — Ну и ладно, — закрывая глаза, Питер сложил голову ему на плечо, — ты всё равно что-нибудь придумаешь.  
  
      Даже проваливаясь в сон, Тони не смог удержаться от иронии:  
  
      — О да, паучок, для меня это просто раз плюнуть.  


***

  
      Питер проснулся, когда солнце уже поднялось и вовсю светило сквозь настежь распахнутые шторы спальни. Взглянув на часы, он понял, что опоздал на первую лекцию, но отрывать голову от подушки всё равно ужасно не хотелось.  
  
      — П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А., почему здесь так светло? — Питер недовольно прикрыл глаза рукой.  
  
       _— Я подумала, что это поможет вам проснуться и не прогуливать занятия,_ — тут же сообщила П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А. в насмешливой манере.  _— Мистер Старк в гостиной беседует с мисс Поттс._  
  
      — Прекрасно. — Питер тут же вспомнил, что Пеппер ночевала с ними под одной крышей и, возможно, слышала то, что вовсе не должна была услышать. — Пойду приму душ.  
  
       _— Отличная мысль, сэр,_  — снова съязвила П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А., —  _я как раз успею сменить постельное белье._  
  
      На это Питер лишь молча закатил глаза и, прихватив полотенце, поплёлся в ванную.  
  
      Выйдя из душа примерно через двадцать минут, он решил сварить себе кофе и что-нибудь перекусить. Если бы не присутствие Пеппер, после душа он бы с удовольствием поплавал в бассейне — отличная замена обязательной утренней пробежке, но такое поведение незваного гостя могло показаться ей не менее подозрительным, чем крики и стоны в ночи. В большом светлом холле было тихо, не считая спокойного голоса Пеппер, говорившей о чём-то с Тони. Опасаясь худшего, Питер осторожно подошёл к двери и прислушался.  
  
      — …словом, совет акционеров настаивает на твоём присутствии. Разработка секретная, так что никакой виртуальной связи быть не должно, только живое общение с глазу на глаз.  
  
      Пеппер замолчала, ожидая ответа.  
  
      — Ну разумеется, все и всегда хотят лицезреть меня лично. — Тони показался ему немного взвинченным. — Совет хочет убедиться, что я жив?  
  
      — А ты удивлён? — в тоне Пеппер явно улавливался упрёк. — Последние несколько лет в «Старк Индастрис» тебя никто не видел. Возможно, они обеспокоены, что легендарный Тони Старк погиб, а костюм Железного Человека получил кто-то из его друзей?  
  
      Повисла пауза, во время которой Питер смог осторожно заглянуть в гостиную. Пеппер сидела на диване, скрестив руки на груди и элегантно закинув ногу на ногу. Выглядела она как всегда безупречно, что про самого Питера, да и про Тони, слегка помятого с похмелья, сказать было нельзя. На Тони был серый спортивный костюм и белая майка с Микки Маусом — весьма странное сочетание, но ему даже шло.  
  
      — Так скажи им, что это бред. — Он отошёл к огромным окнам, энергично всплеснув руками. — Убеди, что я жив и здоров, просто в последнее время стал, как бы это сказать… менее публичным.  
  
      — Тони, — произнесла Пеппер строго, но спокойно, — мы не станем это обсуждать. Ты просто придёшь на чёртово собрание. — Она быстро взглянула на часы.— Кстати, Питер уже ушёл?  
  
      От её последнего вопроса сердце Питера ощутимо ёкнуло. Тони неплохо разыграл невозмутимость, хотя выражение его лица слегка переменилось.  
  
      — Не знаю. Вообще-то, вряд ли. Я почти уверен, что наш отважный Человек-паук ещё нежится в постельке. — Он взял со стола какую-то статуэтку и тут же поставил обратно. — Молодежь всегда долго спит, это меня, старика, подбрасывает ни свет ни заря. А почему ты спросила?  
  
      — Он тебе нравится? — прямо спросила Пеппер, и её голос прозвучал заметно строже.  
  
      Питер почувствовал, как от напряжения вспотели ладони.  
  
      — И какого же ответа ты ждёшь? — немного помолчав, усмехнулся Тони, задумчиво потерев подбородок.  
  
      — Чуть более правдоподобного, чем ночные поиски одежды в другой части города, — в том же духе ответила Пеппер, но моментально покрасневший как рак Питер отступил к стене и уже не видел её лица.  
  
      Тони вздохнул.  
  
      — Ну, я как-то не задумывался, Пеппер… Он занятный, и…  
  
      — Только не лги, Тони, — Пеппер не дала ему договорить, — я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
  
      — Тогда да, определённо, да. Питер славный парень, и…  
  
      — И?  
  
      Повисла очередная пауза. Питеру казалась, что напряжение между этими двумя можно резать ножом. Умница Пеппер, конечно, всё поняла, и сейчас Тони явно чувствовал себя прижатым к стенке.  
  
      — Ладно, — он сухо кашлянул, — скажем так, возможно, Питер нравится мне чуть больше, чем допустимо. Для тебя это проблема? Мы ведь расстались друзьями, я… признаться, я был уверен, что до моих амурных похождений тебе уже давно нет никакого дела.  
  
      — Господи, Тони, конечно, так и есть, но… — явно ища подходящие слова, Пеппер перешла на взволнованный шёпот. — Ты в своём уме?! Питер, конечно, милый мальчик, но, Тони, он твой протеже и ему лишь недавно исполнилось восемнадцать!  
  
      — Девятнадцать, вообще-то, и он вовсе не милый, — теперь голос Тони звучал холодно и уверенно.  
  
      — Нет? — иронично спросила Пеппер.  
  
      — Нет, он Человек-паук и один из Мстителей, а мы не такие идиоты, чтобы ходить за ручки под прицелами камер, если ты боишься, что репортёры сожрут нас с потрохами. Иными словами, всё под контролем, Пеппер. Во всех смыслах.  
  
      — Во всех? — Пеппер невесело усмехнулась. — Даже не знаю, за кого из вас переживать больше. Я просто надеюсь, что это не странный способ залечить душевные раны. Питер этого не заслуживает. Никто не заслуживает.  
  
      Понимая, что она пытается сказать, Питер закусил губу, снова почувствовав острый укол ревности.  
  
      — Если ты боишься, что один из нас разобьёт сердце другому, — ответ Тони почему-то не особо его успокоил, — уверяю тебя, этого не будет.  
  
      — Такого даже Железный человек не может гарантировать. — Питер не видел, но был уверен, что Пеппер впервые улыбнулась. — Что ж, как бы там ни было, сделанного не вернёшь, но обещай мне хотя бы быть благоразумным.  
  
      — Клянусь, что буду сама ответственность, — торжественно произнёс Тони и даже приложил руку к сердцу, заставив Пеппер устало покачать головой.  
  
      — Я слежу за вами. Передай Питеру привет, как проснётся. И кстати, впредь прослушивай мои сообщения — не хочу снова вломиться сюда не вовремя. Собрание акционеров назначено на час дня. До скорого, Тони.  
  
      — До скорой встречи, Пеппер.  


***

  
      Когда дверь за Пеппер закрылась, Питер перевёл дух: наконец можно было выйти из укрытия. Он застал Тони сидящим на диване за чтением каких-то документов, возможно, из числа тех, что оставила Пеппер. После всего сказанного Пеппер в его адрес вид у Питера был не самый благостный.  
  
      — Что с лицом? — оторвавшись от чтения, Тони быстро взглянул на него. — А, впрочем, ясно. Ты всё слышал.  
  
      Сев рядом, Питер кивнул.  
  
      — Теперь мисс Поттс нас ненавидит? — он откинулся на спинку, спрятав лицо в ладони.  
  
      — Ну ещё бы, — продолжая читать, Тони перевернул листок, — твои вопли наверняка разбудили её среди ночи. Я бы нас тоже ненавидел.  
  
      — Прости, — он убрал руки и тяжело выдохнул.  
  
      Питер даже не представлял, как посмотрит в глаза Пеппер при их следующей встрече. Хотя, по сути, лично ей он ничего плохого не сделал. С Тони они расстались, так что официально жениха он ни у кого не уводил.  
  
      — Да нет, мне даже польстило. — Тони отложил бумаги и принялся внимательно разглядывать его лицо. — Ты всегда такой шумный при посторонних? — он приподнял бровь и улыбнулся.  
  
      — Без понятия, — фыркнул Питер и отвернулся, — ты у меня, как бы, первый. Заведу другого — расскажу, как было с ним.  
  
      Шутить на скабрезные темы сейчас почему-то не хотелось, и Тони, видимо, это понял.  
  
      — Не забудь поделиться, — он легко сменил тему. — Пиццу, кстати, не хочешь? Или кальцоне с курицей? Знаешь, после разговора с Пеппер хочется чего-то очень неполезного. Много калорий, мяса под белым грибным соусом, и чтобы сыра побольше, ты как?  
  
      Питер подумал, что поесть им и правда бы не помешало. Итальянская еда всегда нравилась Тони, из-за красивых и по-особому произносимых названий блюд он называл её «вызывающе сексуальной».  
  
      — Нормально, я люблю сыр. — Питер кивнул и повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
      — Любишь сыр, значит?  
  
      — Угу, обожаю просто.  
  
      — Тогда давай закажем всё, что у них есть. — Тони поманил его пальцем и, резко обхватив за шею, опрокинул на диван, отчего Питер невольно рассмеялся. — В конце концов, твой папочка — миллиардер, уж пиццей-то я могу тебя до отвала накормить.  
  
      Питер попытался подняться, но Тони, явно дурачась, не дал ему этого сделать. После недолгой борьбы Питер сдался и остался лежать, пристроив голову у него на коленях.  
  
      — Ладно,  _папочка_ , поедим «Колбасную классику», и я поеду в колледж.  
  
      Питер достал свой телефон, мучительно вспоминая, где они с тётей Мэй заказывали пепперони в последний раз.  
  
      — Кстати, напомни завтра купить тебе машину, — Тони весело хмыкнул. — Чёрт, а в роли папаши определённо есть приятные стороны.  
  
      От неожиданности Питер даже выронил телефон из рук.  
  
      — Вот только не надо мне ничего покупать! — он сел и добавил, сведя брови к переносице: — Я же говорил, что здесь не за этим.  
  
      — А может, я за этим? Знаешь, быть меценатом не очень-то весело, приходится раздавать подарки всяким незнакомцам, — он взглянул на Питера с задумчивой улыбкой. — Помогать обездоленным, конечно, благородно, но иногда в качестве исключения могу я презентовать своему бойфренду что-то вроде «ламборгини» или «ягуара»?  
  
      Понимая, что он шутит, Питер всё же поморщился. Позволить Тони купить себе кроссовки, новые наушники или пару маек он вполне мог, но принимать шикарные подарки от всесильного мистера Старка точно не собирался.  
  
      — Нет, не можешь. Во-первых, я вовсе не твой бойфренд, а во-вторых, зачем мне «ягуар»? Тони, я живу в Квинсе, забыл?  
  
      Тони на секунду задумался.  
  
      — Ну да, для Квинса «ягуар», пожалуй, был бы слишком крикливым, ты же супергерой, а не гангстер.  
  
      Питер сочувственно кивнул.  
  
      — Ага, да и «ламборгини» будет низковат, днищем соберёт все водосточные люки на дороге. Сойдёмся на велосипеде?  
  
      — Слушай, паучок, а ты ведь подал отличную идею! — воскликнул Тони, будто не услышав последней фразы. — Может, подарить тебе пентхаус на Манхэттене? Шикарный вид, тайская массажистка, бассейн, бесплатный тренажёрный зал. По-моему, вполне себе звучит.  
  
      — По-моему, мисс Поттс что-то говорила о благоразумии, припоминаешь? Давай не будем её огорчать… снова, — насмешливо фыркнул Питер, встав с дивана. — Ладно, я лучше сразу в колледж, а то тебе придёт очередная безумная идея. Пиццу закажем вечером.  
  
      — Не задерживайся, а то безумных идей станет в два раза больше.  
  
      Питер молча улыбнулся и напоследок позволил Тони ласково провести рукой по его волосам. Наконец убедившись, что тот вовсе не сердится из-за незапланированного разговора с Пеппер, Питер испытал неожиданно сильное облегчение. Возможно, только оно сумело хотя бы ненадолго отогнать смутную тревогу, вызванную словами Пеппер, и назойливый призрак ревности, порой мучивший Питера.  
  
      Выбросив ненужные мысли из головы, он прихватил костюм и покинул дом.


End file.
